


how to disappear

by birdycurtains



Series: Wish I Were Her [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Loves Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Shotgunning, mentioned Pepper Potts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdycurtains/pseuds/birdycurtains
Summary: Prequel to "crying on the subway."
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Wish I Were Her [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747495
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	how to disappear

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hi there! There are mentions of drug use and sex, mind the tags :)

_I know he’s in over his head  
But I love that man like nobody can_

It’s early in the evening, the golden light of a sunset is pouring through the floor-length windows. He shamelessly basks in the warm rays like a content cat.

No incentive to remove himself from the nest of sheets strewn about the bed, not when Tony is humming softly next to him, tracing down his bareback oh-so-gently. 

Peter knows this time is to be treasured, not be tainted with the thought of what happens once he leaves the bubble. He lets the older man drop kisses against his exposed neck and shoulder, almost purring in contentment.

Tony’s still in the bubble too, he’s not overthinking yet, or telling him or insinuating he needs to leave. Pepper will be gone for a few more days. The bubble will pop in thirty-six hours, and Peter will be feeling the warm rays from his apartment, and trying to imagine the feel of Tony’s skin on his.

Because no one loves Peter like Tony. 

And no one else could love Tony like Peter does. 

_I watched the guys getting high as they fight  
For the things they hold dear _

He doesn’t try to parent Tony. It would never end well for either party, he’s witnessed Pepper try a dozen times, it always ends in someone leaving the tower, and Tony doing what he wants anyway.

Peter will watch quietly as Tony does a line in the lab, smokes a blunt on the balcony while Peter drinks champagne and talks about a book he read aimlessly. Sometimes when he’s smoking a cigar, he’ll murmur real low and soft, his voice like silk “c’mere sweet thing”. 

Peter will drop into his lap, long legs straddling strong thick thighs, and he’ll lean down so close, they’re almost kissing, and Tony will blow into his mouth, long tendrils of smoke. Peter will try his best to breathe in and hold, just like Tony had shown him.

_To forget the things they fear  
This is how to disappear_

When night finally hits, it feels like the world melts away. They’ve already made love for the dozenth time. 

Tony always laughs at him, when he calls it that. 

But the word fuck is too crude for the tender way Tony holds him. Presses his forehead into Peter’s and locks eyes, and Peter feels like he has transcended into some ethereal realm. Too harsh for the way Tony kisses away his tears, his plush lips parted against his cheeks.

The skyline is illuminated, and he has the best view. But all Peter can imagine doing is watching Tony as he sleeps, he knows it might be a bit creepy, but he can’t help it because these are the times Tony looks most at peace. The weight of the world and his past lifted off his shoulders for a few hours. 

And as the world becomes nothing but background noise, and it’s just him and Tony. This is the time he feels most at peace, and Peter wants to stay in this moment forever. 

_As I whisper in your ear_  
I’m always going to be right here  
No one’s going anywhere 


End file.
